Scarlet Moon
by Shadowmaster115118
Summary: Murders, they're everywhere. They walk the streets with Innocent people, and children, and yet there is murders that are even worst then them. Ones that are so bad that the cops have gave up on trying to put them away. That's where we come In, we clean this world of those kinds of people. That Is our job, but doesn't that make us the same as them.
1. Chapter 1

code name- omega

organization- works for scarlet moon.

Name- Nero Hayasa

Age- 16

birthday- doesn't care to remember

Hair/style-black and spikey with his front bangs covering his right eye.

eye color- stormy gray.

build- lean

height- 6-1

tattoies/scars/periceings- cuts, and burns covering his back and chest.

cloths- likes to wear white sweatshirts, and black jeans with a neckless that has a picture of a little girl that has white hair, and bright blue eyes.

shoes- black nikes.

friends/family- had both. but lost them all In one night.

backround- Nero Hayasa, AKA (Omega) was just normal kid when he was little. Family, friends, Nero had them all. until one tragic night everything was taken away from him. What happened that night Is a mystorie, because the only person that saw and felt it was Nero, and he vowed never speak of It again.

Weapons

handgun- colt 45 with tracer rounds.

Rifle-Mauser SR Spring Bolt-Action Sniper Rifle

CQB- Tactical Knive

Armor

Face- black shades that have thermal vision.

torso- black long sleeve under armor shirt that is fire proof, with a black bullet proof vest over it.

pants- black combat pants, fire proof.

boots- black steel toe boots.

Hey everyone It's me Shadowmaster, so I have been thinking for awhile now and I came up with a new story but I need more characters, so If you guys just use the same character sheet as mine that would be cool, and chapter one Is on the way.


	2. I Am Omega

Time- 21 hundred hours.

Location-Yukiguni.

Target- Kanji Hiragana.

Guide Lines- Target elimination at all costs.

A light snow was falling from the night sky covering the beautiful but very dangerous Mount Zaō, (It's a mountain). All was quite except for the three M1078 cargo trucks moving along the side of the mountain.

Inside the cargo truck In the front sat Kanji Hiragana. Kanji Is pretty much a kid, he is 19, yet looking at him would tell you whole different story. His eyes are as cold and lifeless, as soldier who has seen all his friends and team mates killed before his very eyes. Ashy gray has made Its way Into his dark black spiky hair. Yet one thing that makes him stick out Is that sick, sadistic smile on his face.

To his left sat a thug, that had a hokey mask on his face. The thug was sitting with his hands holding on to the seat for dear life.

"Why the fuck are we going to the top of the mountain again boss!" Yelled the thug.

Kanji let out a very long sigh, and turned his head tward the thug, which really freaked the thug out for two reasons. First being that the boss was looking at him with that sadistic smile, and that he wasn't looking at road.

"I'm going to tell you one more time Goro, and If you forget and ask again, I will throw you down the mountain, got It" Kanji said tilting his head slightly.

Goros eyes widen drastically before his nodded his head with great force. Kanji turned back to the road before he began to speak, "These trucks are filled with 4.1 million yens worth of black dust" Kanji said as he shifted the truck Into another gear.

"We're going to sell It to the Fuma family, who then will ship It across the sea, apparently It's a real hit In America". Goro was listening with his full attention on the boss.

"But boss why are we meeting them at the top of a mountain, and what about these trucks, how did you even manage to get your hands on three military trucks' Goro asked.

Suddenly the truck cab was filled with a roar of laughter as Kanji wiped his right eye. "Lets just say the owners of these trucks gave them to me, It took some time, but they gave In pretty fast" Kanji said still calming down his laugh.

Goro was about to speak when the CB radio In the cab came to life. "Boss we have a problem back here, our truck Is leaking gas, we need to pull over" said one of Kanjis random goons.

Kanji let out a noise that sounded a little kid would make who didn't get his way, as he made the truck come to a stop just before an old looking wood bridge.

"Make it quick!, I don't want to keep the Fuma family waiting" Kanji said as he put a cigarette In his mouth.

Outside the third truck stood to men, Akane, Arata, both men had big snow jackets on, and black ski masks.

Akane bent down looking at the snow behind the truck and let out an anoyed groan before speaking, "I don't see anything, what the Arata!, you said you smelled gas, and saw It leaking In the mirror" Akane said looking at Arata.

Arata bent down also and started to look around as he spoke, "Shut up Akane, I know what I saw, and smelled" Arata mumbled.

"Maybe you smelled yourself dumbass" Akane said standing back up, and moving to get back Into the cab.

"Yeah go fuck yourself, I'm going to check behind the truck asshole", Arata said as he walked to the back of the truck with his hands In his pockets.

Getting low Arata began to search the extra fuel canister, and sure enough the cap wasn't on It, causing the gas to pour out. Puzzled Arata was about to yell to Akane but came to a dead stop when a cold metal touched the back of his head.

"That's not a good Idea" Said the mysterious figure.

Arata turned his head slightly but stopped when he saw that the mysterious figure was holding a hanging with a suppressor to the back of his head.

"What do you want, I haven't done anything wrong, why the gun" Arata said shaking, but not from the cold anymore.

"That's were your wrong, you have done something wrong, we all have, just the mistakes that you've made caused the end of your life to speed up drasticly" The mysterious figure said before squeezing the trigger, and sending the bullet that would send Arata to his never ending sleep, Into the back of his head.

Inside the first truck sat a very impatient Kanji and a fearful Goro, nothing was scarier then an Impatient boss.

"God damnit!, what's taking so long, and why Is their radio off!" Yelled Kanji as he banged on the steering wheel.

Goro about jumped out of his skin, when the bosses head shot towards his direction, "Goro get the fuck out, and check and see what's going on" Kanji said with an very pissed off look.

Goro smashed the trucks door open, and leaped out with great speed. Quickly closing the door, Goro began to walk toward the other trucks.

When he reached the second truck something hit him, why hadn't the second truck reported anything since they had came to a stop. With great confusion Goro made his way to the drivers side, and reached up and grabbed the door handle. Jerking the door open Goro quickly fell back Into the snow as he stared with great horror at the site before him.

both the drivers had their throats slit, and a bullet whole in both their heads. "Boss!" Goro yelled as he jumped to his feet.

The cab to the first door slammed open as Kanji step out with a loud, "What!".

Kanji quickly walked over to Goro Intending to beat him for being so anoying, but came to a quick halt In front of the divers side of the second truck. The cigarette In Kanjis mouth dropped as he stared at his dead men.

"What the fuck Is this Goro!" Kanji yelled looking at Goro extremely pissed.

Goro was about to speak, but was stopped by the second truck exploding Into a ball of fire send the two flying, and much worse.

Kanji couldn't move he had snapped his legs when he landed In the snow a few feet away from the truck, and Goro was nothing but a lifeless corpse sliding down the side of the mountain.

Kanji screamed In agony, as he tried to move his legs only to have the worst pain he's every felt In his sick life. Suddenly Kanji heard a noise that sounding like someone walking.

"Goro, Goro Is that you, help I cant move, my legs, there broken!" Kanji yelled desperately.

"Sorry, but your buddy Is probably halfway down the mountin by now" Spoke a voice Kanji had never heard before.

Stepping Into Kanjis view stood a man with black spikey hair that his bangs covering his right eye. The mysterious man was at least 6-1 or 6-2, wearing a black under armor shirt, with a black bullet proof vest over It. His pants were combat pants that had a belt with clips and grenades attached to It. A rifle was slung around his back, and on his waist hung a handgun, The man looked very young he couldn't be older then 17, this was just a kid.

Kanji stared at kid with a confused, that changed to horror, then rage. "who the fuck are you, you little brat" Kanji yelled.

"I am Omega, I have been given the task of sending you to your never ending slumber Kanji Hiragana" Omega said as he drew his Colt 45 from his waist.

Kanji began to laugh very hard as he stared at the weapon that soon would end his life. "Are you fucking nuts, you not only killed my men, but you also blew up a truck that was filled with black dust, which I might add was going to the Fuma clan, In short even If you do kill me the Fuma clan Is going to be coming across that bridged any minute now. Kanji said looking at omega with that sadistic smile.

true to his word cars where coming towards the bridge at that exact moment. Causing Kanji to laugh even more.

"Your telling me something I already know" Omegas said making Kanji shut up, Omega then procceded to pull out what seemed to be a detanator.

"Hey wait, what the hell are you doing!" Kanji yelled as the Fuma clan cars began to cross the bridge. Omega looked back tward Kanji as he pressed the detanator, causing the bridges support beams to break and send the cars down the mountain. One by one, as the cars hit the bottom a fire become greater and greater until all the cars where part of one big roaring blaze.

"Kanji Hiragana, you are being judged for all the lives you have taken, you paid many cops off, so you could walk away, but your crimes have finally caught up to you, and now you will pay the ultimate price" Omega said aiming his weapon toward the face of Kanji.

"Wait, how much do you want, I'll give you anything you want, just please don't kill me" Kanji pleaded with tears rolling down his face.

"Sad you can take others lives without blinking and eye, but when faced with death yourself you break down" Kanji was about to say something else, but never got the chance as a bullet pierced his head, causing his body to become an empty vessel.

fire burned behind Omega as he stared at the body before him, he hand killed so many people, and he finally got what he deserved.

reaching Into his pocket Omegas began to dial a number, and hold the phone to his ear as he began to speak, "send In the clean up crew, It's done, I'll be waiting at the extraction" Omega said as he began to walked down the road.

"Good work Omega, a chopper will be waiting for you when you arrive, did you have any trouble with the target" A female voice asked over the phone.

"I'll tell you when I get back" Omega said as he hung up the phone, and proceed to his extraction.


End file.
